


the look you get

by lazulisong



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HEH HEH HEH, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all ... glowy," says Carter, suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts), [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705635) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> okay so people need to stop saying things like THANK GOD THERE'S NO MPREG YET and other people need to stop trolling them because I can't resist a good troll in progress. I love you, Gus. You're my friend? Also I love you Astolat but I don't think we count as friends. :( Because we don't know each other from Adam, not because I don't want to be your friend. You know what I mean. Pleasure trolling Gus with you, tho!

"You're all ... glowy," says Carter, suspicious, looking at John.

"Am I?" says John, smiling a little.

"And you seem to have gained a little weight around the tum," says Carter, and stops for a minute. She tries not to be obvious about sniffing but -- "Oh my god," she says, "Oh my god." You don't forget that sweet smell, not after falling asleep and waking up to it for nine months. She used to nuzzle into his neck, just under his ear, where it was the strongest and most delicious. She was a little sad that it faded after Taylor was born, but she'd thought -- well. At least she has Taylor.

"Hmm," says John, "Is there something wrong, Carter?"

Carter opens her mouth, closes it again, and points at him. "Who - who - what - you're a - _who knocked you up?"_

"Who do you think did it," says John, turning the page of a catalog that Carter is horrified to realize is baby supplies and not mass weapons of destruction. 

"Dear God," says Carter blankly.


	2. you asked for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then someone said BUT THERE'S NO ACTUAL NESTING! well you asked for it.

The thing is that John ordinarily spends a lot of time looking for safe places -- usually to put Harold into, but lately he's been very careful to put himself in the safe, denfensible corners, to instinctively seek out the denlike spaces he can find. 

"There's too many windows," he says to Harold one day, one hand on his stomach. 

Harold doesn't even look up from where he's installing extra security around John's loft. "I can find you a better place," he says, watching the computer code scroll past. 

"But I like this apartment," says John, looking around, at the wide open spaces and Bear curled up guiltily on John's bed instead of his own. "Bear." Bear slides off and goes to his own bed, looking accusingly at John as he goes. "It's just."

"Hmm," says Harold. "What about the upstairs? It should be a suitable --"

"No," says John, restlessly. "It's -- maybe I should paint the walls. Blue. Or maybe --"

Harold looks over at him with a bird tilt of his head. "Hmm," he says. 

"I don't like this table," says John, staring at it. "The corners are too sharp." 

Harold stands up, presses a kiss to the corner of John's jaw. John frowns because it feels so nice and he doesn't want to be made to feel good because he's agitated and trying to find a good den for the baby. "We'll find a place," Harold promises. 

John huffs, lets himself lean into Harold's space. "I need new sheets," he says.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bun in the Oven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705687) by [judgebunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie/pseuds/judgebunnie)
  * [[Podfic of] Violent Amoral Unicorn of Justice Gets Knocked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775306) by [aphelant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant), [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80), [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
